What lies between us
by crackpot old fool
Summary: *ONESHOT* Severus and Hermione at the end of the battle.


**HBP to DH. **

**Just a little one-shot. Written as HG and SS POV, you'll understand it once u read it.. i hope. **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mislead: To lead into a wrong way or path; to lead astray; to guide into error; to cause to mistake; to deceive.

* * *

"You liar! I hate you…. I hate you! I hate you!" _I really hate him. And I hate that. But I do. My voice is coarse and it hurts like knives digging down my throat._

"You've made that clear." _Anger surges through me, caused by no one but myself. Hate. That word has become so common to me it hasn't affected me. As of now. _

"I thought I knew you." _I liked you as a friend. Maybe even more. Flashbacks ensue and I feel quite sentimental it sickens me now that I know everything's a lie. Such a small word, three letters, enough to break me._

"Maybe you thought wrong." _If I could just explain to her!.. but I can't give myself away right now. Bloody Merlin…_

"I obviously did." _Stupid girl! He was always evil… what did you think? That he would be any different after everything? Some things just never change! My stomach knots and my blood is pumping through these veins like a stampede. My face is flustered with fury. I could rip my hair out any second. _

"I apologise..." _I truly am. Her eyes flash with hurt and i'm so close to giving myself away. Not yet though… _"…I can be quite misleading."

"Quite? Misleading?" _I can't believe this. I hate him… with a passion.. despise him.. dislike him… I hope he dies.. _"I have nothing more to say… but mark my words... before this war is over and you're not finished. I'll end you myself."_ And I feel something small trickle down my face._

* * *

_I turn to see Bellatrix fall before my feet, the evil glint in her wicked eyes absent. Beams of magic shooting from ends of wands like a firework display. Through it all my attention is caught by him._

"Where the in the bloody hell do you think you're going!?" _He tries to escape this horror, of what it has become to. But I won't let him. _

"Don't you run away from me!" _I dodge curses and bodies, trying to get out of here. I hear her but I need to go. The Dark Lord calls and he's not happy. _

"I said I would finish you!" _I stop dead in my tracks. _

_He finally turns. The clock has stopped ticking, peoples' faces begin to blur and the air stills and buzzes with silence… Just the two of us._

_She's a mess. She still looks beautiful. My forearm stings and I wince in pain. _"What are you waiting for then?" _I then see a wand pointed from behind her and the hooded figure that owns it._

"Expelliarmus!"_ Little does she know that wasn't meant for her. Too late now Severus… She looks dangerous._

"Protego!"_ I've never been so angry in my life! And so I curse him and continue… I just hate him so much. Curse after curse. After everything… he's left me feeling so empty. He defends them all without retaliation. It simply irritates me!_

_The flesh on my forearm feels like holes are burning through it. But she won't stop. I taste warm blood. The noises from the Great Hall fade away and that's when she finally stops stabbing her wand towards me. When it's really just us two. All alone… nothing but misunderstanding between us. But it isn't over._

"Why did you stop?" _I… don't know. This doesn't cease my anger. I want to kill him. But I can't. And I know I'm not tired, I could go on like this for another three hours! But somehow the determination of sweet justice and bitter revenge dies… and I just can't do it. _

"I…I can't." _She sounded almost confused. Her lip is trembling and I feel the urge to still it with a single finger but when I do my hand freezes in mid-air as my forearm throbs in jaw-clenching pain. _

_I don't care about where he stands between good and evil at the moment. I just want him to touch me. To wipe the salty tear that's seeped between my lips. I just want him back. But i know that won't happen._

"No… I thought so. You're better than that… you're smarter than that." _You're so much more… Pain again and i stifle a gasp. He's lost his temper, his patience. I'd be lucky if I live.. I just want to clasp my forearm. Erase the mark and its poison from my skin. But I can't move. I can't go. I feel glued to the spot and I want to stay like this._

_I look down at my shoes and shake my head. Whether they're as dirty as mud or as clean as rat in the sewers, anything to look at but him. Something or somewhere in the depth of those eyes that can pull me in so easily and obliviate everything else. But i musn't forget. He is still the enemy. _"I don't ever want to see you again."

_And my feet move away from him._

* * *

"He's… dead?" _Someone's already done it for me. But I can't seem to accept it. The fact that he's dead? Or the fact that I didn't get to do it myself?... or the fact that he's… _"He's dead?" _And I feel emptier than before… not possible, but I do._

_It is then the world stops turning. The clock melts in the heat. Lupin's face peeks from underneath a pile of other corpses. And Harry holds a vial._

"He was on our side… all along." _He was?... no... no. _

_I could vomit, but I don't. Instead I run and pray and curse all at the same time. Soon there are cuts all over, some small, some, where I can see my flesh. My face feels sticky and wet and I taste saltiness once again. _

_And he lies there. Broken and I whisper to myself pleading for him not to be dead. He can't be._

"Professor Snape!" _His hands are cold and numb and paler than usual. His lips are cracked and parts of his face show where blood has rusted._ "I'm sorry I should have known you were on our side… after everything! I should have known… and I didn't… I'm sorry."_ Was that a tug?_

"Severus! Can you hear me?" _I feel the weak grasp in return and my heart jolts for a second. _

"I'm so-…rry… I.. had to.. so so-r.. I-I m-m-mislead you..." _And I see her once more. There are cuts on her face. She's a mess. She's still beautiful._

_My head rests beside his and I hear my breathing. I hear the delicate thud on the floorboards every time the cold wet trail rolls off my cheek. And words._

"…_I can be quite misleading." They ring in my ears. Yes… he certainly was._

* * *

**I hope u enjoyed that! and please review... make me happy. **

**Whether it was good.. okay... or it sucked.**


End file.
